At the End of The School Year
by happy-vibes-here
Summary: Barden University has psychology professor. Jesse manages to convince some of the Bellas to join her class. Will the teacher change their lives or will they change hers?
Professor Mitchell, well known throughout Barden University, former student and well known psychology teacher. There were different opinions, sometimes she could be an arse, other times she would be cool and let things go like when someone forgot to turn in an assignment, but when it came down to her opinions, everyone was all ears whether they agreed with her or not. It was school so nothing was actually _interesting_ but she made the class more tolerable as long as you weren't one to upset her.

Chloe Beale, senior and proud Barden Bella, well known for being a social butterfly and best friends with Aubrey Posen. The Barden Bellas were an acapella group sorority. Aubrey and Chloe are captains of the Barden Bellas, a well known group around campus. Last year the former Barden Bellas had an incident at the International Championship of Collegiate A Cappella, or ICCAs, but this year's group of Bellas were... _unique_ compared to last year's group. There was Fat Amy,sophomore, the wild and highly popular Australian from Tasmania who knew all kinds of people, then there was Lilly, a quiet sophomore girl who only whispered and although it may seem like she is a shy person around other people, she was certainly more...active when she was with the Bellas. Then there Cynthia Rose, a sophomore and openly comfortable lady lover whose riff game is on point and former lover to Denise. Denise, senior and an alto in the Bellas. After her there is Jessica, close friend of Ashley and vice versa, both sophomores. Then there is Stacie, senior, known to be the most sexual of the Bellas, everybody lets her be herself and she is a pretty cool chick, sometimes people give her comments but it's her life and she is _more_ happy with it, but **do not** comment negatively about her daughter or she will smite you. Her name is Iris. Stacie would receive comments because she loves sex, but one's perspective can change when you love sex _and_ have a child. That doesn't dissuade the fact that Stacie Conrad is an incredible human being. The Bellas accepted Iris instantly, she got to visit the Bellas on the weekends and Stacie would stay with her a few days a week on top of that; she's a fantastic mother.

Psychology, one in the afternoon. Barden requires all students to complete three history electives before they graduated. It was an afternoon class so one could sleep in if they pleased, Jesse had been constantly telling Chloe and Aubrey to take Psychology since their junior year; apparently the professor, Rebecca Mitchell, was different than some of the other professors they had known of, eventually he got them, Jessica and Stacie to take her class as well. Jesse was so serious about her class that he stated he would even take it again his senior year, and he kept his word.

Walking into the classroom, one of the things you notice is that it's a flat area with windows aligned on the wall to the opposite of the door with the sun shining through almost like mist. Most classrooms are elevated unless they are hands-on fine art classes such as theatre, sculpting, and so on, which meant there is some reason it would be like this, right? Another thing to be noted was the light blue couch placed in front of the class and more specifically the person laying on the couch, she didn't get up until the bell rang and once the class had started you could see _who_ the teacher actually was, she may be short, but according to Jesse you should never undermine her lessons because of her height. Nor should you make fun of her for it, that was a big no-no. As the students took their seats Mitchell picked up stacks of papers and dropped them on Jesse's desk, which was placed in the front row in front, and told him to hand all of them out. This included the syllabus for the lessons, rules for the class, what are essential to every essay, and an outline of when all her assignments are due by. She leaned against her desk and began…

"Since it's the first day of school it's expected that the guidelines for classes are to be discussed but I'm not going to read what's already typed out and placed in front of you, so unless anybody has any questions say them now."

She gave the class a couple of minutes to go over the paper but it was still silent.

"Sweet. Moving on. I want everybody to move their desk to the back of the classroom."

Jesse and a few other students reacted immediately and did as told, they were fine with it, and needless to say some students were confused. Once everyone had done so they were standing and waiting to see where this was going.

"Go ahead. Sit, stand or lay down, I don't care, it's your choice just make sure it's in the shape of a circle." Mitchell decided to lay on her couch and wait until she saw the blob of students turn a form of something. "This is the segment where we are going to get to know each other. You'll all be working together with a partner or in a group at one point so you should at least know that person, somewhat. So when we start you will state your name and major, but with a twist." she stands up and walks towards the students and kneels down "You have to say something that's important **about** you. I'm not talking about grades or anything like that. It can be something that makes you itch, something that makes your skin crawl, nerve-wracking, passion-induced, I don't care you name it but it **must** relate to you and only you." she walked back to her spot on the couch and made herself comfortable.

This was interesting. Chloe and Stacie were impressed and excited about this class, Aubrey on the other hand could move past skipping the guidelines and she accepted that the students will learn to get to know each other but she questioned Mitchell's methods.

"Jesse, you start. After him it goes counter-clockwise. Go!"

Jesse stood up and began to introduced himself.

"Jesse Swanson, my major is music composition f and my passion is movie music, it-"

"Okay I already heard this last year, just trust him when he says his passion is movies, if you want to know more help me by asking him outside of this classroom." Mitchell interrupted and pointed to the door.

"Next." she said.

As the class went by Chloe was quite pleased about the activity. It let people open up about themselves and in her eyes they may uncomfortable for that moment but the thought that they might feel better in their own skin and get it off their chest made her happy. Although Chloe loved Aubrey she could read her emotions very easily; she saw that Aubrey wasn't too enthusiastic about Mitchell's attitude towards teaching and her tactics threw Aubrey off a bit and then she noticed the change in Aubrey's expression, she was worried, which caused Chloe to turn and see who was presenting next, it was Stacie.

"Stacie Conrad, my major is naval engineering and the most important thing to me is my child. Her name is Iris and she is one of the most incredible things to happen to me." Stacie said it proudly, Iris means everything to her and she didn't want to hide it. The statement caused a wave of whispers, Stacie was furious, she was tired of the talk that went around as Stacie stood up she opened her mouth but a noise didn't leave her mouth as she was interrupted

Mitchell.

"You four!" she pointed to four students that had been snickering, her voice was deep and stern "I want you out of my class." she looked down and started crossing out the names of the

students.

"But-" one of the boys exclaimed.

"Nope! If you four find it funny that she is a hard-working parent who is attending college while taking care of her child, who she loves, then I don't think you're suitable to stay in this class. And if anybody else has a problem with that then they can leave as well." Professor Mitchell wrote down the names of the students pointed them to the door, after that she started walking towards Stacie.

"Stacie?"

"Yes." Stacie couldn't look her in the eye exactly. She was too happy from the way Professor Mitchell took hold of the scene. It's not that other people hadn't done it for her before, Aubrey and Chloe being some of the few, but this one struck a chord for some reason and she was getting emotional.

Professor Mitchell walked over to Stacie and squat down next to her.

"I might not be the best with kids but I'd love to meet her sometime." Mitchell said, with a welcoming smile. She didn't have much experience with children but that wasn't going to stop her, it would benefit her in the long run if she could. She also didn't like the thought of Stacie feeling excluded just for being herself.

"Yeah…I would like that very much." Stacie said as she looked right at Professor Mitchell.

"Well thank you for the opportunity." Mitchell smiled. The scene became emotional and it made her slightly embarrassed so she coughed it out of her and redirected her thoughts towards the class.

"Last but not least. Red, it's your turn."

Chloe was still in a daze from the scene she had witnessed and forgot for a moment what she was originally going to say. Aubrey was in awe at the performance herself; she was protective of Stacie and Iris and she had accepted Mitchell as a decent professor.

"You ok Red?"

"Oh, yes!" she stood "Hi, my name is Chloe Beale. I major in child development and I believe that love is a very important thing to me. Love is louder than anything." as she finished she smiled and sat back down.

Mitchell wasn't a big softie when it came to the topic of love. She didn't care for romance movies or those sweet yet sappy and cliché gestures; like when you dedicate a song to that special someone in the audience, or when you're so madly in love that you can't function until you proclaim it for the world to hear, or when you take them out for an evening and confess your love under the starlight. Usually those things would make a heart melt and she didn't get excited it; but she didn't hate love. It's an experience.

"Love…." Mitchell leaned against her own desk, slowly trying to formulate her feelings. She wanted to reciprocate the way she felt about love to give Chloe common ground, unalienated. Just like she did with Stacie. And all eyes were on the professor.

"Love is an amalgam of words. Simple things become indescribable and all your feelings are intensified. There's the love you feel for that special someone, one touch and your skin is on fire, a kiss can be electric, but if the feelings aren't returned it's as though you're drowning and you come up for air. Then you have the love you get from your family and friends, the way you're raised and the kind of love you're given can affect who you are physically, mentally, emotionally….it's powerful."

The class was silent.

Mitchell has nothing to be embarrassed about, people fall in love and it's natural but she doesn't have anyone who has caught her interest. All the students were silent until Chloe asked,

"Do you have someone Professor Mitchell?"

Eyes locked on the professor. Mitchell physically shook from the sentence.

"Ugh! Please don't call me that, Beca is just fine and to answer your question, no, and it's going to stay that way." The answer was calm yet stern. "Now the first assignment of the year is a small five page essay. The topic is blank so I will chose sooooo...attachment, what becomes of it depending on environment and the positive and negative effects. It doesn't have to be Steinback or anything, this will simply allow me to view at what I'm working with here. You'll be seeing each other a lot throughout this year so keep that in mind. Due any day next week. Until then," she opened the door and held her arm in front of it "don't let the door hit you on the way out." she smirked.

Jesse had a very smug look on his face as he walked out of the classroom with Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey, he knew that Beca had impressed them. Aubrey gave Jesse an eye roll and walked faster just to get ahead of them just a tiny distance, Chloe couldn't help but talk to Jesse on her view of Beca's perspective and Stacie kept to herself, smiling. This year would be an experience.

Since it was Friday it was tradition that the Bellas ordered take-out after Bellas rehearsal; Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe stayed at the house so that they could do their assignment, some more excited than others, and Jessica, Ashley and Cynthia Rose went out to pick a movie for everybody to watch while Fat Amy, Lilly, and Denise went to go pick up Chinese. It took about an hour and a half altogether before they trio got home with the food. The drive to the restaurant wasn't too long but they also stopped for drinks and snacks on the way.

The girls gather around the table grabbing their food and Fat Amy took note that a few of the members weren't present.

"I understand they have a report due but it's only five pages and due sometime next week! There's not even a specific day, they can turn it in whenever they want basically!"

Fat Amy exclaimed. She understood that the three girls who were being discussed were very studious but she figured that it was a pretty lenient assignment. Jessica wasn't too concerned, she wanted to spend time with the girls and then if she wanted to she could work on the assignment after dinner and the movie. Aubrey came to the table after Fat Amy's rant.

"Personally it is a rather easy assignment but I take it seriously, none the less, and so does Stacie, but I think Chloe should have been done by now." Aubrey said as she grabbed the plates.

"Yeah we heard, talking about making love and babies apparently." Fat Amy said as she grabbed a glass from a cabinet and began to make a drink.

"No! We were told to tell something about ourselves and Stacie chose Iris while Chloe picked love."

"Gotta love the little munchkin. And sounds to me like our ginger might be getting one herself." Amy proceeded and took a swig of her drink casually.

"What does that mean?!" Aubrey almost dropped the Chinese food container. There's no way Chloe would be pregnant and not tell her.

Amy lifted her hands in defense. "Heard from Jessica that the professor was really short!" She shouted. Even though everyone loved each other Amy would still get frightened by Aubrey.

"Oh my gosh don't say it like that! And what does our professor have to do with Chloe?" Aubrey's heart rate slowed down from the peak and regained her composure.

"Apparently Chloe has been more bubbly than usual since that class, maybe she's got a thing for the shorty, who knows. Why? Afraid she was off the market?" Amy smirked.

Aubrey visibly shivered from hearing the statement. "Please, never say that in regards towards me ever again."

"Well all right then! You don't have to deny so strongly, you'll hurt someone with that brutality." Amy raised her hands in defense and then looks down at Aubrey's hands. "So are you eating for two now or are you just exceptionally hungry?" Amy smirked.

Aubrey's face was scrunched up and had crimson peaking through her cheeks, she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Rather than speech, gruntled noises came from her mouth first.

"I'm just bringing the two of them food, with the way they're acting it doesn't seem like they'll want to drop the report anytime soon." Aubrey said as she exited the room and took a breathe to calm her nerves for a second. She decided to stop by Stacie first. As she made her way to the door she realized she couldn't walk into the door with both her hands occupied so she sets one of the plates down and opens the door and Stacie takes notice wondering why she can see Aubrey's bum being revealed from the right side of the door. Aubrey picks up both plates and enters the room. Although they all shared the same house Aubrey still felt like she was walking into a dorm room, a somewhat small room that looks similar to the other rooms but still uncharted territory. It's the person that makes the room not vice versa.

"Whoa, eating for two now are we?" Stacie smiles into her attempted tease.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?! The only thing I'm interested in right now is what's best for the Bellas." she huffs as she puts one of the plates on Stacie's desk and takes a seat on the bed directly behind the desk.

Stacie turns her chair to face Aubrey and says "Maybe because they want you to take interest in someone." and wiggles her eyebrows.

"I-I, I just, would rather put something that I can make progress in and focus on that." Aubrey says averting her eyes from Stacie, Aubrey preferred to not talk about this particular subject right now, it left her feeling vulnerable.

"Wait, what's the matter? Is there someone you're actually interested in? If you need help I can help you out, I've got a couple of ideas." Stacie winks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aubrey said. She then stood up and walked up to Stacie and pointed a finger at her and smiled. "All I want right now is for you to finish your report so that we can have Bellas movie night."

"Ooohhh! Well after today's class I want nothing more than to impress Professor Mi-, I mean Beca, I know we just met but I already love her! Her way of words is enticing." Stacie moaned at the memory from class earlier. "And how assertive she was towards those other students, she just-"

"Ok Stacie I get it!" Aubrey interrupts. "Just make sure you're careful." she extends her hand to touch Stacie's, "She'll be our teacher for a year and I want to make sure you'll be fine if something happens." She was concerned for herself and Stacie; if Stacie decided to take an interest their teacher what would be the of it?

"Hey," Stacie laid her other hand on top of Aubrey's, "you don't need to work your pretty little face about me. I'll be fine." she giggles.

"All right, I'll be on my way to see Chloe then, and I better see you down there!" Aubrey says as she exited the room.

Aubrey walks to their room. She and Chloe share a room so it eased her to walk into her own room and settle for a bit from all the talking she had been doing. It wasn't that the Bellas stressed her out, it was that one subject that kept getting brought up. Love. Today's favorite topic apparently. In class and now at home, but it's only natural. When Aubrey came back from her thoughts she walked into their room and placed the plate of food in front of Chloe and laid down on her own bed and took a deep breathe and cover her eyes with her forearm.

"Aww!" she did the same action as Stacie and turned her chair to face Aubrey, "Aren't you sweet." she threw a wink towards Aubrey and blew a kiss her way.

"Mmm, that's definitely me." Aubrey giggled as she replied. She moved her arm a bit to see a small view of Chloe. "Are you almost done with your report?" she asked.

"Almost! The overall topic is easy, it's putting feelings into words that can be difficult. Often people tend to misinterpret words that are based on feelings." Chloe put her hands down to her thighs and rubs her hands together.

"It's fine I guarantee it. You of all people do not have to worry about that!" Aubrey said as she sat back up, greeted by a smile from Chloe.

"Thanks Bree."

"No problem. Anyway I better get downstairs and grab myself some food before it's gone and I better see you down there by the time the movie starts!" Aubrey says as she walks to their body length mirror next to the door.

"You got it Captain." Chloe salutes Aubrey as she exits the room then takes a bite of her food and looks back to her laptop.

Aubrey heads back downstairs to see the girls arguing which movie to watch, Jessica, Ashley and Cynthia Rose must've arrived while Aubrey was talking to Chloe and Stacie. They had gotten 3 movies and were discussing which movie would be better to watch, everyone has their own taste so it's understandable that it would be difficult to decide, but as Aubrey went to check out the collection she noticed that they were all romance movies and was contemplating on whether or not it was a huge decision but she let it be and took a spot on the couch, closed her eyes and laid her head back. Even though the sounds of the argument were muffled it was quite calming.


End file.
